Sleepy Talk
by iamsimplyonehellofabutler-abby
Summary: Lucy comes home after a day of shopping to see none other than Natsu asleep on her couch. NaLu, incredibly fluffy, one-shot.


Lucy sighed as she opened the door to her apartment. She'd just gotten done with a day full of shopping and wanted nothing more than to relax in with a nice bath.

As she shrugged her bags through the door, whenever she was less than surprised to see a very asleep Natsu on her couch.

"Natsu..." Lucy sighed once more, setting her bags on the table.

/He looks so peaceful when he sleeps./ Lucy smiled towards Natsu and picked up a blanket from her bed. She unfolded it and gently laid it across Natsu, tucking him in like a mother would her sleeping child.

Then, Lucy walked towards her dresser and pulled out an oversized shirt, pajama shorts, and underwear for after her bath. When she got into the bathroom, she closed the door softly so she wouldn't wake up Natsu.

Lucy quickly turned on the bath water and sank down into the bubbles, relaxing already.

After her short bath, Lucy got out and dressed herself, quietly opening the door. What really surprised her was that Natsu was no longer asleep on the couch, let alone on the couch at all!

"Natsu? Are you still here?" she called out.

Getting no reply, she shrugged and walked over to get into bed. As soon as she saw her bed, she stopped in her tracks. There was Natsu, who had apparently woken up and climbed into her bed! "Great, just great, Natsu."

"Mmm..." came the mumbled reply from the sleeping salmon haired boy.

Smiling softly, Lucy decided to climb into her bed. /Just because Natsu's here and asleep on my bed doesn't mean that I'm going to be forced to the couch. Plus, he looks incredibly cute when he sleeps, and I'm not going to wake him up./

Climbing over Natsu to get onto her side of the bed, Lucy pulled some of the blanket over herself. Just as her eyes started to close and she was entering her dream-filled sleep, she heard a soft whimper.

"Happy...I'll catch you a fish at the lake tomorrow..."

"Huh?" the Celestial Mage rolled over to see if Natsu had woken up. /He's still asleep... I guess he's just talking nonsense from his dreams. Where is Happy, anyways?/

"What did you call me, Ice Boy..." Natsu murmured with no real bite. "Wanna fight me...or are you just afraid you'll lose..."

Lucy felt slightly guilty for continuing to listen, but she couldn't help herself. Feigning innocence that she can't exactly not listen, Lucy got more comfortable facing the sleeping boy.

"Er..Erza! Gray and I..are just joking. See...we're best friends..." Natsu said sounding slightly terrified.

Then the boy rolled over onto his side, forcing the blanket down to his waist, and facing Lucy back, eyelids still closed.

It was at that moment that Lucy realized the boy in front of her was completely shirtless, and surprisingly, not even wearing his treasured scarf from his father. Light pink dusted Lucy's cheeks at the sudden realization.

Pulling the blanket closer to her chin, she took the time to study her partner and friend. He had wild salmon pink hair that looked incredibly soft, soft features, a frown that was twitching every time he spoke, and a small scar on the side of his neck. Lucy could only wonder from what. He had incredible muscles that even Gray couldn't compare too, and Lucy felt her blush getting darker as she stared.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a mumble from beside her.

"Hey Happy...did you know..." Natsu continued.

After waiting to hear more, but to no avail, Lucy chanced it and replied back, "Know what, Natsu?"

The Dragonslayer's mouth twitched again as he stirred. "That...that Lucy..."

Intrigued, the blonde continued on. "What about Lucy?"

"She's pretty...isn't she, Happy?"

Lucy stiffened../Natsu thinks I'm pretty?/

"Happy? Talk to me...Happy.."

"D-do you really think Lucy's pr-pretty, Natsu?" she stuttered out, still slightly stunned by the newly announced revaluation.

"Of course I do..I tell you..every night.." Natsu started to get a small smile on his face.

Lucy stiffened even further, not quite believing what she was hearing. "Why do you think she's pretty, Natsu?"

His smile faltered as he answered, "She has the prettiest eyes...and she looks bad ass with her keys...and her blonde hair..."

Lucy felt like she was invading Natsu's personal thoughts, so she rolled over and faced her wall, feeling incredibly hot. So hot she felt like she was on fire.

What Lucy had forgotten at that moment was that Natsu, the Fire Dragonslayer, was attracted to fire and warmth. So whenever she felt a still asleep Natsu snuggling closer to her, she was thoroughly surprised.

Natsu had scooted towards Lucy at the prospect of seeking out this new sense of warmth. Once he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her soft hair.

Lucy gasped, /What is he doing? Is he awake?/

At this point, Natsu had slightly awoken, and after he realized where he was, and what he was doing, he drew in a sharp breath. Figuring he might as well play the part of still being asleep, he sighed.

"Natsu...Natsu, are you awake?" Lucy asked quietly, so not to wake him up should he really be asleep.

Natsu didn't answer, just smiled into Lucy's soft, soft hair. He couldn't believe he had moved so close while asleep, let alone she let him.

The cheeky boy snaked his hand over her waist in search for her hands. Once he found the treasure, he slowly interlocked their fingers.

Lucy's heart was going a million miles a minute by now, as she realized she was holding hands with her best friend, her partner. She had never really thought about it, but did she like this boy? She had been through a lot with him, trusted him more than anybody, hell, she jumped from a building knowing Natsu would catch her. How much more can you trust a person?

Could she have feelings for the boy laying right beside her?

Natsu could feel her pulse through her small wrist, and he couldn't help but smile. Sure, he thought Lucy was pretty, but a lot of guys did. He trusted her above everyone, maybe even Happy, and he was willing to trust her with his life. She knew his limits, even if he himself didn't. He was always excited to see her each day, and he had basically made her apartment his 2nd home. Why had he moved so close to her? Because his consciousness was telling him something? Why had he reached for her hand?

Could he have feelings for the beautiful girl he was holding on to?

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered into her golden locks.

"Yes, Natsu?" she answered, frozen.

"You're beautiful, you know?" the boy said as he shifted his face into her neck.

Lucy's ever-present blush grew darker as she rolled over so she was facing her best friend.

"Well? Say something..." Natsu pleaded, quietly.

"You've told me already." she said, averting her eyes.

Slightly confused, Natsu smiled at her, but brushed it away. "Why did you let me come closer?"

"I don't know." Lucy answered honestly. Why had she? She didn't regret it. She had butterflies all over as the man she was facing pulled her into a sleepy embrace.

"Okay, let me know when you do." he replied as he pulled her closer to bury his face back into her neck. She smelled of cherry blossoms and vanilla, and it was amazing.

The blonde whimpered silently when he pressed a soft, almost invisible kiss to her neck.

Natsu moved his hands down to her waist to pull her as close as possible. He didn't want to let go of her, no matter what. She meant to much to him, in what way he wasn't sure, but he knew he couldn't bear to be away from her.

Lucy was still unsure of what this was. Her best friend was holding her in his arms, with hers pushed through his hair. The sleepy boy was still pressing barley noticeable kisses to her neck. She was okay with this. More than okay.

She slid her hand underneath his chin and pushed up slightly, edging him to look at her. He obliged and looked at her with his dark, but loving eyes.

"I haven't got to sleep yet, and I'm tired." she murmured to him.

He just gave her a big smile, and whispered "Then sleep, Luce."

As he started to return to his spot, she stopped him. He started getting worried, was she going to ask him to leave? Was she regretting letting him move closer? Was she mad at him? His stomach dropped as he moved back to face her, slowly moving his hands away.

"I-I'm sorry. I was imposing. I shouldn't have moved closer, or grabbed your hand, or any of it. I'm sorry.." Natsu mumbled quickly as he started to get up so he could leave.

He was stopped, just as soon as his feet touched the floor, by a small hand wrapped around his wrist.

"No, Natsu, don't leave. Come back." she spoke, barely loud enough to be heard.

Startled, he turned and looked at her. She had a tear running down her cheek. What had he done to make her cry!

"Lucy, you're crying." he whimpered as he got back under the blanket and pulled her close, holding her as tight as he could without hurting her.

Lucy laughed, "Yea, I guess I am." She pulled back to look at the boy she had confused feelings for.

Natsu, looking, and feeling, confused as ever wiped the tears off of her eyes. Then, the most unexpected thing happened.

Lucy, leaned forward, and kisses Natsu on the lips, ever so softly. "Go back to sleep, Natsu." she whispered in his ear as she got more comfortable in his arms.

He was as happy as ever, as he settled back into her neck. Suddenly remembering something.

"Hey, Luce? When before have I tell you that you were pretty?" he inquired.

Lucy giggled softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You talk in your sleep."


End file.
